Svaltestein
The Laltofian Elderdom of Svaltestein '''(Laltofian: ), commonly known as '''Svaltestein, is a unitary constitutional monarchy in the Toy Islands. It is located on the southern tip of the Laltofian mainland, with long mountain ranges throughout the country. Svaltestein is an enclave, sharing a naval border with Nordica Province of the Teddy Bear Republic Empire to its south, and land border with the Laltofian Confederation to its north, east and west. Geography. The Elderdom is one of the oldest countries in the region, having been founded in 1701. Following the discovery of the Toy Island regions by the outside world and the arrival of increasing peace and prosperity, Svaltesteinians were often used as trusted middlemen between traders. In 1200CE Svaltestein merchants began to form guilds, alliances and merchant banks to spread risk and protection against piracy in trading increasingly long-distances. This alliance system broke down in the first of the Banking Wars in 1521 during which its Teddy neighbors began to take it in its market share. The Elderdom was founded after the Sixth Banking War of 1698, as a means to regulate the otherwise chaotic merchant situation by issuing out permits, monopolies in certain areas, and determining financial disputes. The Elderdom is a constitutional monarchy, with Royal Elder as head of state. The Clan of Svalta is the currently reigning royal house despite being one of the smallest of the traditional Laltofian clans, this was due to the perception that a clan that was less involved with the market situation would be able to neutrally regulate it. The head of government is President of the Elder Council, often called the Prime Minister, whose government must hold the confidence of the unicamarel legislature, the Royal Court. Svaltestein's economy is still based on its financial and tourism sector. The four major Svaltestein banks - Svalbank, Double Dragon, CEM Scanden and - are among the largest and oldest in the world, and the Svaltesteinian Lipahn is a common reserve currency in the region and one of the most frequently traded currencies in the world. It has a high standard of living. Etymology Symbols National Anthem History Early / Medieval / Renaissance Era Modern Geography and Map Climate Biodiversity Politics Svaltestein has no constitution and most of its politics are defined by convention, although it has documents that are recognized to have a constitutional status, including the founding X Treaty and the Royal Edict for Popular Representation, which established the country's democratic nature. The Royal Elder is the ceremonial head of state of the country. It is an elective monarchy, with candidates usually from among the ranks of the Clan of Svalta. They are nominated by a special committee of the legislature, and are confirmed in a national election by the people. The Svaltesteinian Court is the country's unicamarel legislature. Following the Laltofian political tradition, which tends towards legislative supremacy and the fusion of powers, it is considered the most powerful body in the country as it represents the direct will of the people. It has the power to make any laws it wishes, cannot have its primary legislation overturned by the courts, may impeach the Royal Elder for "gross negligence", subpoena any expert witness to speak before it, and form committees to make binding decisions on public matters that include outside members. It has 130 seats, and 109 are elected directly by the electorate, who cast single transferable vote to multi-seat constitutencies. Elections are held every 4 years unless an election is called for earlier. The remaining 21 are reserved for representatives of various sectors of society, including the financial institutions and the religious Laltofian Orders. It also counts among its members the Judicial Lords, who form the country's supreme court. However, these members have significantly less power than their directly elected counterpart. In theory, the Court as a whole also forms the executive in and by itself. However, in practice it delegates these powers to an Elder Council chosen from among its members. The Elder Council, led by the President of the Elder Council, forms the senior leadership of the Government and must hold the confidence of the Court. On the basis of consensus democracy, the Elder Council is usually composed of members of different parties. The current Elder Council is a coalition between three parties, the conservative Progressives and Nations and the Social Democrats. Administrative Divisions Judicial System and Law Enforcement Foreign Relations Military Economy Transport and Infrastructure Public Policy Energy Science, Technology and Research Education Public Holidays Demographics Culture and Arts Languages Media Arts Literature Fashion Film Music Architecture Cuisine Religion Culture: Sport Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:Laltofia